The Mysterious and Murky Diaries of the Marauders (& Their Associates)
by Sable Supernova
Summary: The secret lines written by our favourite Marauder Era characters (when they think no one is reading). Enjoy.


**AN: I sincerely apologise for this. It just sort of... happened. Yeah. But I had a lot of fun and there will be more marvelous years at Hogwarts to come! Please leave me a review if you read this, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **1981 - 1982 - First Year**

 _Lily Evans, September 1st, 1981_

So, I'm about to go to bed, but I wanted to let you know that I've arrived safely at Hogwarts, and it's so… magical. It's so alive and vibrant and I just can't believe I'm really here. I've been sorted into Gryffindor House, too. God, I hope I spelled that right. There's so much to learn! It's really quite challenging, but I've been reading what I can, and I'll make sure to focus on my work then I can start to fit in here. I might start my own glossary, too, then I can understand all the new words and stuff. I don't want to put my foot in it and look stupid. Yeah, I think that might be an idea. Well done, Lily!

* * *

 _Sirius Black, September 2nd, 1981_

I'm a Gryffindor! Did you hear me? I'M A GRYFFINDOR!

Well, say something then.

Nothing?

Stupid paper.

* * *

 _Remus Lupin, September 2nd, 1981_

I'm at Hogwarts. As in, I'm actually a student at Hogwarts. I don't even know how I feel about that yet, but I know now that I'm here, I have to prove myself a worthy student. It's like I've finally been given a chance at the life I've only ever dreamed of, and it's wonderful. I love Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Regulus Black, September 3rd, 1981_

My stupid big brother landed himself in Gryffindor. Mum was pretty scary when she found out yesterday; I've been keeping out of her way. She says she knows I'm a better son than him, and when I go, I'll be sorted right. I hope she's right. I don't like it when she's angry.

I just hope he doesn't come home at Christmas.

* * *

 _James Potter, September 3rd, 1981_

I know I've ignored you these past few days, but who can blame me, eh? I'm at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor of course, and it's epic. It's everything my dad told me and more. They're actually teaching me magic, and my mum says it's more fool them. But just think of all the glorious possibilities now that I can do stuff! Oh, these next few years will be the best.

* * *

 _Peter Pettigrew, September 4th, 1981_

I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake. I don't feel like a Gryffindor. I'm too stupid to be a Ravenclaw, though, I suppose. I guess I thought I'd be a Hufflepuff. They seem nice and friendly. I'm really worried I'm going to fail all my classes. Potions is really hard. So's Transfiguration. And Defence Against the Dark Arts. But my dormmates are really nice, and Remus has been helping me a lot, so maybe I'll be okay.

* * *

 _James Potter, December 10th, 1981_

Someone shoot a curse at Sirius. I'm pretty sure his Christmas spirit is killing mine, and Christmas is over two weeks away. I suppose I understand it a little, though. That's why I'm staying at School over the break. I think he needs someone around. I think he might go crazy if he was left on his own.

* * *

 _Sirius Black, December 18th, 1981_

Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la.. la la la la!

I've been singing that all day, and James hit me so hard I have a bruise. Idiot. But, he's sticking around at Hogwarts with me this holiday to keep me entertained so I can't complain about him too much!

I love Christmas time. I mean, I love Hogwarts Christmas time. Siriously.

* * *

 _Severus Snape, December 31st, 1981_

I hate James Potter. And Sirius Black. The whole group of Gryffindors, actually, except for Lily. Lily hasn't written to me, though. She went home. Guess she's having too much fun.

I would curse whichever God it was that left me here to cope with the idiotic pair of stupid idiots though, if I knew where God was. Maybe it was Merlin. Old fools like him always think they know what's best.

* * *

 _Lily Evans, January 18th, 1982_

Huh, I never did start that glossary. But it's okay, I think I understand most of what people say now anyway. Anyway, I came to wish you a (late) Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoyed it. Here's your present from me, a lovely little entry. You know, I'm starting to get the impression the Potter boy and Severus don't really get along. They barely know each other, it's weird. Actually, I'm getting the impression that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't really like each other. I'm hoping that doesn't get in the way of my friendship with Sev…

I guess we'll see.

* * *

 _Remus Lupin, February 3rd, 1982_

Being a werewolf at a boarding school is hard. Really hard. I spend so much time thinking of excuses, it's more exhausting than the actual transformation. But the other lads don't seem to suspect anything yet, so hopefully I'm alright. Oh, Merlin, I hope they don't find this.

In other news, I've been helping Peter a lot, and I think he's actually improving! He's still a long way away from understanding transfiguration, but he didn't blow up his cauldron today!

* * *

 _Peter Pettigrew, April 29th, 1982_

Thank Merlin for Remus Lupin. I think they'd have kicked me out months ago for being too stupid if it wasn't for him. Also, have I told you how awesome Sirius and James are? Because they're really awesome. They played a trick on Severus Snape today - they transfigured his Quill into a really long worm! It was really funny! That Lily girl didn't like it, though. Neither did Snape. I did. I wish I could transfigure a quill into a worm.

* * *

 _Severus Snape, May 31st, 1982_

So it's sunny today, and that's nice, because it means everyone else is outside so I've got the castle pretty much to myself. I've got some last-minute revision to catch up on before the end of year tests. I'm about to head to the library, I'm studying with Lily, but I thought I'd drop in before I went. Oh, I wanted to tell you my brilliant plan for revenge. Potter and Black transfigured my favourite Quill into a worm about a month ago, and I've just finalised my brilliant plan or revenge. I'm going to transfigure their transfiguration tests into lumps of wood. Because that's how dense they are. So they shouldn't be allowed to even sit the tests at all, really. I'm doing the examiners a favour.

* * *

 _Sirius Black, June 29th, 1982_

FFFRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDOOOOOOOMMMM!

It's the end of the school year, and we all get to go home!

Oh, shit.

 _Home._


End file.
